1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sawhorse, and more particularly, a sawhorse that is fully collapsible and portable, yet stable. The sawhorse of the present invention is particularly beneficial in withstanding lateral and sheer forces with respect to its support frame, providing a structure that has an excellent strength to weight ratio, and providing a device that may be efficiently used in virtually all real-world conditions.
2. Background of the Invention
Sawhorses are one the most common tools known to mankind. In fact, these devices are used by handyman, carpenters, electricians, and just about every other skilled worker the world over. Efficient construction of virtually every residential or commercial building in all of industrialized society relies on the use of these devices.
In light of the vast use of sawhorses in the construction of virtually every newly erected structure, improvements in these devices may create an enormous cumulative benefit. For instance, it is easily seen that if one worker, or group of workers, is able to derive some decrease in project completion time—that time saving benefit may be reproduced with every project of every job, with every worker or group of workers. The resulting cumulative benefit, or the tremendous time and cost saving provided, would be too large to calculate.
Obviously, in light of their enormous popularity, sawhorses are known in the art. And, while some invention are more beneficial than others, no known product is able to achieve the range or level of improvements, in one device, created by the present invention. For instance, a majority of sawhorses known in the art are made of wood, most of these devices rely on the use of 2×4's as their primary component. These products, such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,926,966 and 4,570,752 may provide adequate support, are limited in view of the present device. That is, such devices are not easily portable and are often not stable when subjected to forces exerted on the device in any direction other than along the direction of gravity.
On the other end of the spectrum, there are devices like those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,850. While these devices are more easily moved, they fail to provide an adequate strength to weight ratio and are no more to likely withstand various forces exerted upon the frame. As such, these devices would be suspect during heavy-duty use.
The present invention, through its highly unique design, is able to offer a range and level of benefits not previously possible with known products. For instance, the present device is lightweight and portable, yet sturdy enough for the heaviest of use. Further, construction of the present device provides a highly efficient way of collapsing and stabilizing the support frame. Also, the unique design of the present device provides an excellent strength to weight ratio.
Finally and most importantly, the stabilizing mechanism of the present invention allows the device to withstand forces not perpendicular to the plane of the support frame. That is, the present invention provides a device that is excellent at withstanding any combination of sheer or lateral forces with respect to the support frame.
In light of the shortcomings of the device known in the art, and the unique benefits provided by the present invention, it is easily seen that there is a tremendous need for a such as that of the present invention.